With the improvement in healthcare over the last several decades, there is an increasing number of patients living with implanted and/or transdermal medical devices. These medical devices are being used for a variety of reasons such as dialysis, chemotherapy, alimentation, and fluid drainage, to name a few. The protection of the these devices and corresponding exit site is a significant concern for these patients, as moisture or other material can support the growth of harmful or infectious bacteria in and around the exit site.
A waterproof injection port cover is currently available that provides a waterproof adhesive around the edge of a waterproof sheet to form an area or “bubble” that does not adhere to the site that is being covered. Unfortunately, water and other debris can leak or enter into the bubble and contaminate or infect the area around the catheter.
As such, these patients ability to perform normal daily activities, such as swimming, bathing, and even showering is severally limited, and can even become prohibited for many of the patients. As a result, even when the patient begins to recover, the catheter becomes a constant reminder of their illness.
Accordingly, there remains a need for a device for protecting an implanted and/or transdermal medical device and corresponding exist site during such activities as swimming, bathing, or showering.